Currencies
This page details the various currencies used within Destiny Child. Stamina Stamina is used to enter battles. Please note that some events or battles don't require Stamina. Stamina regenerates by 1 every 5 minutes, and fully refills when you leveled up. The maximum amount of Stamina you can have increases as you level up. Stamina can be earned through: * Login reward * Mission reward * Underground battle reward * Event reward * Friend Gacha * Support Packs * Lan Fei's Shop (purchase with Crystal) Gold Gold is used for Combining, Evolving and Uncapping your Child, as well as during Onyx extraction. They can also be used for Gold Summon and Equipment Summon. Gold can be earned through: * Login reward * Mission reward * Selling Items * Battle reward * Event reward * Friend Gacha * Lan Fei's Shop (purchase with Crystal) Onyx Onyx is used during an Awakening or to level-up a Child's Skills. Onyx can be earned through: * Login reward * Mission reward * Event reward * Friend Gacha * Extraction from a Child (costs Gold) Crystal Crystals are mainly used for Summoning Childs. They can also be used to buy more Stamina and Gold in Lan Fei's Shop, as well as resetting various functions such as dungeon attempt counts and the Rumble Shop. Crystal can be earned through: * Login reward * Mission reward * Event reward * Friend Gacha * Lan Fei's Shop (purchase with real money) Blood Gem Undeniably the rarest currency in the game. Blood Gems can be used to buy items from the Scarlet Collection, such as 5* Summon Tickets, Refining Orbs, max level Enhancement Childs and 5* Evolution Material Child. Additionally, you can also use Blood Gems to buy Costumes in the Re:Birth Lab or draw the Blood Gem Summon. Blood Gem can be earned through: * Event reward * Lisa's Daily Tasks (1 piece/day) * Bundled up with certain real money packs Rumble Coin Rumble Coin (also known as the PvP (Player vs Player) coin) is a currency exclusive to the Devil Rumble. Rumble Coins can be used to purchase various items from the Rumble Shop. Rumble Coin can be earned through: * Rumble battle reward * Rumble mission reward * Event reward * Friend Gacha Friend Coin Friends Coins are used to pull the Friend Coin Gacha, which give small amounts of Stamina, Onyx, Crystals, and Rumble Coins. Each pull costs 100 Friend Coins. Friend Coin can be earned through: * Sent as gifts by friends (sending Friend Coins to a friend doesn't actually cause you to lose any) * Reward when your Shared Child is used by a friend in battle * Event reward Rebirth Coin Rebirth Coins are used to perform Alchemy in the Re:Birth Lab, which can be used to earn various items, certain Childs and their matching Costumes. Each session costs 1200 Rebirth Coins a pop or 6000 Rebirth Coins for five. Rebirth Coin can be earned through: * Re:Birth Labyrinth battle reward * Re:Birth Labyrinth mission reward * Event reward Magic Mirror Fragment Magic Mirror Fragments are special currencies used during a World Boss season. They can be exchanged in the Mirror Fragment Exchange shop for various prizes. Be careful, as all unspent Magic Mirror Fragments will disappear at the end of each World Boss season. Magic Mirror Fragment can be earned through: * World Boss battle reward * World Boss mission reward Category:Browse